mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru
Yen Press | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Monthly Asuka | first = October 2005 | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} , also known as '''UraBoku', is the title of a Shōjo manga by Odagiri Hotaru. It premiered in the Shōjo magazine Monthly Asuka in October 2005. An anime adaptations began in April 2010 on Chiba TV. Plot Sakurai Yuki is a mysterious boy with a mysterious power. Right after he was born, his mother left him near an orphanage, and he was later found. Because of that event, Yuki strives for independence. He hates being a burden to anyone near him, but at the same time, he is afraid of being left alone. Moreover, ever since he can remember he had a strange ability where when he touches others, he can feel their emotion. Unable to control it, he often made insensitive blunders in the past. He later meets with a mysterious yet beautiful man who saves his life, but somehow he feels so nostalgic, like he's met him before. While death threats and his ability increasing, a man who claimed to be his older brother suddenly appears, so what will Yuki do when he learns the truth? Characters Main ; : The bearer of or "God's light". The main protagonist, and a freshman in high school. His mother left him at birth in order to protect him and he has been living in Asahi Orphanage. Sometimes, when he touches someone, he's able to read that person's emotions and see that person's past. It caused him to suffer greatly, but he has unexpectedly grown into an unyielding individual. He didn't have any recollection of his past life, but he feels an odd nostalgia for Luka, and ends up relying on him. After he leaves the orphanage, he's been referred to as "Giou Yuki." Yuki has been reincarnated many times, however this is the first time he was born male. It has been mentioned this may be a sign that things are coming to an end or that he wants to forget the past. ; : A young man with silver eyes and black hair who's been protecting Yuki from the shadows ever since his birth 15 years ago. Despite being a duras (a.k.a demon), he's currently acting on Giou Clan side and is recognized as a traitor by the other Duras. Although his real age is unknown, his appearance looks like that of a college student. Normally reserved and indifferent, his facial expressions softens when he's with Yuki. It was during the last war that he changed side to the Giou Clan, as he apparently made a binding "contract" with Yuki. Luka is a descendant of the "family of sinners" (Zess) and a high-grade demon (Opasts). Luka battles with a large black sword and can use powerful magic (and even summon a powerful Salamander dragon). He was once the loyal dog for the demon king and used to drink his blood, that's why he is stronger than any opasts and it's possible that he is stronger than the demon king himself. But he left his position as the loyal dog for the demon king after meeting Yuki ( Yuki, when s/he was still a woman ). It was during the previous battle that Luka met Yuki and they fell in love. The current Yuki doesn't remember being Luka's lover, but every time he sees Luka his heart responds strongly. Luka refuses to tell Yuki about their past, but stands by the current male Yuki and promises he will stay with Yuki as long as Yuki wants him to. : The manga suggests a bit of a darker history. Luka tells Yuki he was considered a slave because he belonged to the "sinner" clan, Crosszeria, and that all the other duras were intent on punishing the whole family and all its descendants. The demon king owned Luka, and as a symbol of this, put his own blood into Luka's brand. The demon king's blood made the brand on Luka's arm glow red, and it caused Luka a great deal of pain during the process. Years later, Luka is still haunted by the memory and feels physically ill when recalling it. Because it was a blood seal, if Luka should ever betray the demon king, he would die. Luka explains to the current incarnation of Yuki that since he made a new contract with Yuki, the previous contract with the demon king was voided, allowing Luka to live. Luka hints that the prior contract with the demon king may not be "completely" voided, however. Zweilt Guardian ; : The bearer of Kami no Mimi, God's Ears. A high school boy who appears to Yuki along with his sister at the start of the story. He is one of the Zweilt Guardians and also part of the Giou Clan, making him and his sister Yuki's distant relatives. His powers seem to be the ability to speak with animals, sense people, and transform his ring into a gun during a battle. For some reason he always has snacks with him. He seems to be extremely close with his older sister Toko, whom he calls Toko-chan and says he will always protect. He was severely injured by Reiga in episode 10, but Yuki managed to heal him. ; : Tsukumo's older sister, Yuki's relative and also a Zweilt guardian. Her ring transforms in a huge sword. She attends the same high school as her brother, where their closeness make all the girls jealous of her. She is very fond of Yuki (whom she calls Yuki-chan), telling him that "He is a person who is too kind for their own good" and asking him to refer to her in a more close way (Toko-chan) instead of calling her Toko-san. ; : The bearer of Kami no Koe, God's Voice. Hotsuma is one of the Zweilt guardians, and he can use fire as he likes. He is short tempered and impulsive. He has been friends with Shuusei since childhood. At first he dislikes Yuki, since he thinks that he has the same personality he had in his previous life (which may indicate that he used to be on bad terms with female Yuki), but with time it seems that he grows somewhat close to him. He was basically abandoned by his parents who labeled him a monster, and the only time they come see him is whenever they need money. Hotsuma's past was shadowed by his fire abilities, and while protecting a classmate, he ended up attacking a few of his classmates, which isolated him from everyone else. Afterwards, he attempted to kill himself, but Shuusei stopped him, giving Shuusei the burn scar. Hotsuma constantly blames himself for Shuusei's scar and is scared of hurting someone, but Yuki is able to calm him. ; : The bearer of Kami no Me, God's Eyes. Shuusei, also part of the guardians, is Hotsuma's childhood friend. He helps the police in solving crimes with his "sixth sense". He seems to be a quiet and sensitive person. He has a tendency of not eating a lot most of the time, as he doesn't have much of an appetite. He disappears suddenly, after seeing that Hotsuma was on better terms with Yuki, stating that he has 'served his purpose' and recognizes the fact that Yuki was able to shatter Hotsuma's fears of being a monster. Then he is kidnapped by Ashley and put into a deep sleep never to wake again. Although Ashley states that it was more that Shusei, desiring to die, stopped his own heart. However, Hotsuma's uses his Kami no Koe to issue the command "live", this revives Shusei. ; : A professional shogi player prodigy who is very quiet and serious by nature. But, once he decides to do something he'll put full effort into doing it even if it means quitting something he loves e.g. shogi. He gained a love for Shogi after he was taken in by Senshirou's grandfather. He lost his original partner during the previous war and Senshirou is now his second partner. ; : A zweilt-in-training and is a klutz by nature. He is Tsubaki's fiance by an arranged marriage decided by the family and decided to become a zweilt after his grandfather was killed by the Opast Cadenza whilst protecting him and Kuroto. He has a love for calligraphy. Giou Clan ; : Takashiro is first introduced as Yuki's older half-brother. When he meets Yuki for the first time, he tells him that he and his father had been looking for him ever since his birth fifteen years earlier. He is also the head of the Giou clan. Although it is not yet revealed, Takashiro seems to be hiding something from Yuki and the rest of the Guardians. The truth is he preformed a forbidden ritual that allowed him to take a duras into his body. Because of this he, unlike the other Zweilt Guardians, has not been reincarnated. Instead he has lived for a thousand years, remembering everything, including how the war with duras first began. He also heals almost immediately after being injured. He believes that in order to win the war, there have to be sacrifices. He possesses a magic book much like Kanata, although his is red. It has been told that Reiga was his friend. He is also the one responsbile for continually causing Yuki and the Zwielt to reincarnate so they can continue fighting Reiga. He then apologizes for lying to Yuki, telling him that he is not really Yuki's brother, but Yuki forgives him, telling him that despite that, Takashiro is still very important to him. ; : The curator at Twilight Mansion and a member of the Giou clan. Tachibana has an upbeat personality and likes to keep conversation going. ; : Isuzu is the Giou's family doctor who works full time at the infirmary located at Twilight Mansion. Isuzu is known for passing out for various days from lack of sleep, which is caused by his sleepless and restless nights of researching the subject of duras. His words and actions about treatment come out as perverted whether or not he is aware of it. He is fascinated by Duras and always wants to examine Luka. Others ; : A childhood friend of Yuki, who grew up with him in the orphanage. Yuki considers him to be like an older brother figure to him. He carries the "Book of Raziel." Kanata frequently asked Yuki to come live with him and appears to be against Yuki's residence in the Twilight Mansion. He mysteriously appears in Ashlely's town and begs Yuki to leave and go live with him, which Yuki declines to. Afterwards, Kanata's eyes seem to turn silver, and his appearance looks very similar to Giou Reiga's. He is actually Reiga's reincarnation. Kanata is revealed to be half human, half duras. Due to an -as of yet- unspecified incident involving fire, he has come to hate humans and desires their destruction. A female carnation of "Yuki". She and Luka were lovers, and how she died is currently unknown. ; ; : Takashiro's talented secretary. Ibuki is also the sister of Tsubaki. She is also Yuki's aunt on his mother's side. ; : She is Ibuki's younger sister and one of Yuki's aunts on his mother's side. She also hates men, with an exception to Yuki. ; : The butler of the main residence of the Giou clan. ; Although not much is yet revealed about Aya, Aya takes care of those in the Twilight Mansion. She is also the younger sister of Fuyutoki. ; : Katsumi is a full time cook at "Twilight Mansion" and a world class chef. ; :He is a member of the Giou clan and is a necromancer in training. Opasts ; : She is an Opast who was responsible for the "Sleeping Beauty" syndrome and the abduction of male students. She likes good looking guys and has a legion of low class duras that look like dolls at her command. ; : She is a General class opast who claims to be in love with Zess(Luka). ; : He is a general class opast who killed Kuroto's previous partner, but left Kuroto alive. After Kuroto was reincarnated and taken in by Senshiro's grandfather, Cadenza returned and killed the old man while he protecting Senshiro and Kuroto. They now both want Cadenza dead. He is also known as the "Master Killer" due to his reputation of turning on the person who summons him. ; Luze :He is Luka's younger twin brother. Terminology ; : This is a carved sign of sinners that members of the Zess clan are born with. It is located on the upper left arm and identified as XX (a double x) type-mark that is brown in color and can never be erased. The brand automatically makes the bearer a traitor. ; : A clan who have possessed special abilities for generations, many of them are involved in the political and financial world. The Giou clan can use their special abilities to fight the duras that threaten the balance of the human world. The leader of current head of the clan is Giou Takashiro. ; : A mansion in which members of the Giou family reside in. It is protected by a barrier that keeps unwanted visitors away and normal human beings can't enter it. The mansion does not appear on any map. ; : High ranking duras who take on beautiful human forms in order to lure and deceive their enemies. The highest ranking of which are the General Class, who are only second to the Demon King in power and aristocracy. Media Manga Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru began running through Shōjo magazine Monthly Asuka in October 2005. The first volume was published by Kadokawa Shoten in July 2006. As of March 2010 seven volumes have been released. German publisher Carlsen Comics has licensed the series as Fesseln des Verrats. As of May 2010 six volumes have been released. At the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, manga publisher Yen Press announced they will publish the first volume in 2011. Drama CD A drama CD was released on November 2007 by Kadokawa Shoten and a second followed. On May 2010 a third drama CD is due to be released. Anime In July 2009, announcement was made that an anime adaption would be directed by Katsushi Sakurabi and produced by J.C.Staff. It was officially announced in Monthly Asuka 2009 October issue. The anime officially started airing on April 11, 2010 with 24 planned episodes. The first DVD is will to be released June 25, 2010. The opening theme for the first arc is "Uragiri no nai Sekai made" and the ending theme is "Aoi Ito," both sung by Japanese band Rayflower. The single for both the opening and ending themes was released May 26, 2010. The opening and ending for the second arc are "Inishie" and "Kizuna", sung by the same Japanese band Rayflower who also provided the themes for the first arc. The opening and ending for the second arc are due to be released August 4, 2010. Episode list References External links * [http://www.uraboku.jp/ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru Official Website] * Category:Anime of 2010 Category:School anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Shōnen-ai Category:Yen Press titles es:Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru fr:Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru ja:裏切りは僕の名前を知っている zh:無法掙脫的背叛